La verdad detrás de sus ojos
by MakichanAckerman
Summary: La muerte de alguien amado es algo que a veces no puede superarse, el rencor, la ira... Son algunos de los sentimientos que florecen... Y mas cuando esa muerte es provocada por el descuido de alguien, de alguien a quien tu comenzabas a amar indiscriminadamente... Levi, el culpable de todas tus lagrimas, pero también de todos tus latidos...
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos! Bueno primero que nada ¿Cómo se encuentran? Espero que excelente 3 Okey, les cuento un poco, este es la primera vez que publico un fanfic y más un Reader insert o.O Realmente es muy difícil escribir uno, pero se puede lograr, no se preocupen.

Con respecto a la historia, la estoy escribiendo desde hace tiempo así que la he repasado un par de veces para corregirla, así que aquí esta! Espero les guste, y si es así, les prometo actualizar un capitulo o incluso DOS cada mes 3 Bueno, no los molesto mas y prepárense para adentrarse en esta historia trágica pero romántica a la vez.

P.D.: la historia sigue a la continuación del manga sobre "el nacimiento de Levi" no toma el Ova que salió recientemente, porque son algo diferentes Aclaro por las dudas.

 **Levi x Reader**. "La verdad detrás de sus ojos" (p/1)

Lo único que podías hacer era correr, solo correr. Te encontrabas agitada y sentías que en cualquier momento tus piernas te fallarían y caerías, pero no te lo podías permitir, a ti, a una líder de escuadrón.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la expedición había comenzado y te habías agrupado con tus subordinados a la posición que te habían designado en la "formación de exploración de larga distancia" que Erwin Smith había inventado, sin embargo, cuando se trata de titanes, el tiempo no existe. Una ola de aquellos monstruos de todos los tamaños los persiguieron sin descanso, y como era de esperarse de tu equipo no fue difícil derrotar a algunos, pero en una zona despejada de arboles era casi un suicidio arremeter contra ellos. No tardaron en devorar a cuanto pudieran y tú no podías hacer más que tratar de mantener con vida a los que quedaban. A pesar de utilizar las bengalas como señal de alerta y como una forma de pedir ayuda, nadie vino a su amparo. Pocos lograron seguirte el paso hasta el punto de solo quedar cinco, incluyéndote.

— _¡_ _Mierda…!_ _—_ pensaste mientras te girabas para ver el panorama, que no era para nada alentador.

Cinco titanes los seguían y estaban pisándoles los talones. No tenias más opciones, era hora de luchar sin importar las consecuencias. Tus soldados se habían sacrificado para que pudieran seguir avanzando, tú tenías que devolverles el favor. Blandiste tus dos espadas y saltaste del caballo con total agilidad, después de todo, eras la segunda mejor después de _"El"._

Ambos ganchos se clavaron en la parte delantera de uno de los titanes y velozmente cortaste los brazos que trataron de tomarte, para luego continuar con la boca que te señalaba como próxima presa. Activaste nuevamente el equipo para volar por encima y acabar en la nunca, cortándola con total elegancia, que era propia de ti. La sangre del titán te mancho todo el uniforme para luego evaporarse, dejándotelo otra vez reluciente. Nuevamente y con una velocidad inalcanzable para aquellas monstruosidades, mataste a un segundo y luego a un tercero sin lugar a titubear. Realmente eras muy buena en esto.

 _Van tres, faltan dos._

—¡Rápido, sigan hacia adelante y reúnanse con el escuadrón de la izquierda!" —lograste gritar mientras caías sutilmente junto con el segundo gigante ya muerto, pero… ya era tarde.

Tus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y el horror. Los pocos que habían quedado junto a ti… no, todo tu escuadrón había terminado de ser devorado por aquellas aberraciones llamados _titanes_. De repente y tomada por sorpresa sentiste que algo se acercaba a ti a gran velocidad, no lograste verlo pero quisiste esquivarlo, sin embargo sus dedos gigantes te rozaron por lo que el impacto te arrojo lejos, muy lejos. Por primera vez, volaste sin el equipo. Soltaste un alarido del dolor mientras la tierra chochaba contra tu rostro y la mitad de tu cuerpo al hacer fricción contra el suelo rocoso y de tierra. Un golpe completo con su mano y estarías muerta.

—¡Mierda! —gritaste esta vez en voz alta mirando la situación yacida en el suelo con solo un ojo debido a que el otro no podías abrirlo por culpa de la sangre.

Te incorporaste cómo pudiste, sin perder de vista a aquellas bestias que se acercaban hacia ti.

 _Dos contra uno, una total desventaja._

Intentaste levantar tu brazo izquierdo pero una puntada de dolor te obligo a dejarlo donde estaba. Mucha sangre emanaba de él, parecía estar seriamente lastimado al igual que el dorsal derecho de tu rostro debido a que también podías sentir como la sangre brotaba sin pedir permiso. Bien, un solo brazo y un solo ojo, una sola persona… sí que era una desventaja. Blandiste una sola de las espadas y comenzaste a correr, dejando que aquel brazo inmóvil jugueteara como quisiera. Dolía, no podías no admitirlo, pero de todos modos era un dolor insignificante para ti, nada comparado con aquel dolor que sentiste cuatro años atrás.

Para tu suerte, increíblemente uno de los titanes cambio de dirección, pero el otro se mostro algo rebelde. En cuanto te vio correr no dudo en perseguirte, bueno, en realidad no parecían dudar, solo actuaban. Cerca, a tan solo unos metros había algunos árboles, allí ibas a poder deshacerte de tu perseguidor pero primero tenias que llegar antes de que te atrapara.

— _¡Vamos, (Nombre), tienes que lograrlo!_ —pensaste mientras corrías en zigzag para que aquel gigante no lograra atraparte tan fácilmente. Esa era una técnica que tu padre te había enseñado para situaciones así.

Mientras seguías concentrada en sobrevivir, notaste que la sombra del titán se cernió sobre ti, cosa que distrajo tu atención e hizo que calleras producto de una roca que se metió en tu camino. Yacida en el suelo, viste claramente como aquel titán te miraba con aquellos grandes ojos característicos de ellos y querías gritar, gritar como nunca. Pero no de miedo sino de odio, los odiabas con todo tu corazón, ellos te habían arrebatado dos personas muy importantes para ti y ahora querían arrebatar tu vida. Aun así, había alguien humano a quien odiabas por igual y tan solo pensar que ibas a morir antes que él, te repugnaba. _"El"_ era más fuerte que tu, " _El"_ era en el que todos confiaban, _"El"_ era mejor que tu… " _El_ " era quien había abandonado a tu hermano y al amor de tu vida. Ante esto, tu cerebro volvió a activarse y antes de que el titán lograra atraparte con su boca lo esquivaste velozmente cortando parte de su cara.

—¡Eso es por intentar comerme! —gritaste y activaste tu equipo, por suerte aun funcionaba—. ¡Esto es por matar a mis seres queridos! —seguiste gritando mientras cortabas en dos la mano que se aproximaba hacia a ti—. ¡Y esto es… POR MI! —finalizaste dirigiéndote a toda velocidad hacia la nuca.

El golpe fue mortal. Aun sin ningún árbol a tu alrededor, sin ninguna casa que utilizar como soporte, lo lograste… habías dado la muerte a tu cazador. Fue difícil, un solo brazo y un solo ojo, tuviste que emplear mucha fuerza en tu brazo sano para poder lograr que la cortada fuera igual de profunda que con las dos katanas. Pero, no tenías que preocuparte por eso ahora, lo importante era que te encontrabas viva y tenias que encontrar una forma de reunirte con los demás. No tenías bengalas, ni tampoco caballo, tu brazo y tu ojo izquierdos estaban en mal estado, definitivamente hoy no era _tu_ día de suerte.

Comenzaste a caminar, ahora sosteniéndote el brazo, el dolor había incrementado y al parecer se te había dislocado. Necesitabas un doctor urgentemente. No pudiste evitar reír ante esto último ¿Un doctor? ¿Aquí y ahora? No había garantías de que llegase con vida y ya estabas pensando en ir a ver un medico. Que irónico.

—Tengo que apresurarme, no creo…— dijiste para luego sentir una dolorosa puntada en tu cabeza. Apretaste los dientes ante esto como una forma de soportar el dolor y llevaste tu mano sana a tu frente—. ¿Por qué…?—

Abriste los ojos una vez que el dolor se esfumo y viste a tu alrededor fijamente. Aunque, de hecho, no podías ver muy bien, notaste que tu visión comenzó a ser borrosa y que comenzabas a perder tu estabilidad.

— _Maldición…—_ pensaste. Sabias lo que tu cerebro pensaba hacer, debido a que ya te había pasado unas cuantas veces.

De pronto, un escalofrió recorrió todo tu cuerpo y sentiste una presencia cerca de ti, te giraste velozmente para luego perder las esperanzas que tenias de vivir. Dos titanes venían hacia ti a paso reducido, parecía que aun no te habían visto pero en cuanto lo hicieran seria tu final. No podías enfrentarlos en estas condiciones, apenas y pudiste matar al anterior, dos de ellos eran tu sentencia. Te giraste completamente y te ubicaste en línea recta hacia donde ellos estaban. De nuevo, una puntada en tu cabeza hizo que te comprimieras. Según las circunstancias, este era tu verdadero final… no era la manera en que planeabas morir, pero no había ninguna oportunidad esta vez. Ese sentimiento de repugnancia volvió a ti y no pudiste evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa satírica.

— _Morir antes que el… que lastima me doy…_ —pensaste mientras veías a tu dos asesinos acercarse—. _Flagon, Sayram... pronto nos veremos…_

Subiste tu vista al cielo, era la última vez que lo verías… tan celeste, tan limpio, tan puro… era realmente hermoso. El viento meció tu cabello (c/c) mientras sentías el temblor a tus pies que los dos titanes producían. Cerraste los ojos, o el único ojo con el que podías ver y pensaste en todos tus sueños y promesas que no ibas a poder cumplir, era realmente triste. Sentiste como una lágrima bordeaba tu mejilla algo lastimada haciéndote cosquillas y una imagen de un muchacho de cabellos negros con corte militar vino a tu mente pensante. Abriste el único ojo sano sorprendida y viste como una figura obscura surco el cielo a toda velocidad. Mantuviste tus orbes clavados en aquella figura para luego ver como con gracia y velocidad cortaba los puntos débiles de las dos bestias que tenias delante.

—Tú… —dijiste en voz alta mientras veías como los dos titanes caían de lado y comenzabas a sentir tu cuerpo pesado.

Podías ver su espalda claramente mientras que el viento ondulaba su capa verde. Al mismo tiempo que el comenzaba a voltearse tu visión se vio perturbada otra vez, comenzó siendo borrosa para luego dar paso a un obscuridad infinita. Te habías desmayado.

 **xxx**

El pelinegro camino hacia ti, arrodillándose a tu lado en cuanto llegó. Te encontrabas tendida en el suelo sin conocimiento debido a que te habías desmayado segundos antes, producto del cansancio físico y emocional y la pérdida de sangre, que aunque no lo creyeras era mucha. Él te miró con detenimiento, antes de deslizar uno de sus firmes brazos detrás de tu cabeza para sostenerte.

—¡Capitán! —grito uno de los soldados que se acercaba hacia el lugar rápidamente.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunto seguro y firmemente Levi mientras viraba su vista hacia el recién llegado.

—El capitán Erwin dio por finalizada la expedición, tenemos que regresar cuanto antes— señalo el soldado que ahora se había arrodillado para verte mejor y sorprenderse—. ¡Esa es la capitana ( _Apellido_ )! —exclamo.

Levi volvió su vista hacia ti y finalmente te alzo con sus dos brazos, para luego dirigirse hacia su caballo que lo estaba esperando a un lado.

—Ca-Capitán… —exclamo el soldado novato al ver que Levi te ubicaba detrás de él, arriba del caballo.

—¡Rápido, no hay tiempo que perder! —afirmo Levi mientras sujetaba las riendas del caballo, preparado para avanzar.

El soldado sacudió su cabeza despejándose de sus pensamientos y corrió directo a su caballo. Ambos se dirigieron a toda velocidad a reunirse con los demás, mientras dejaban atrás el desalentador campo de batalla en el que habían perdido sus vidas todo tu escuadrón.


	2. Chapter 2

¡He vuelto! Como se los prometí dos capítulos por mes Por ahora va a ser más rápido, pero en cuanto suba los capítulos que tengo escritos hasta ahora y me quede en cero y tenga que seguir escribiendo, tal vez tengan un solo capitulo por mes… pero por eso no se preocupen… falta jaja

Un abrazo y nos leemos en los rewies :3

 **Levi x Reader**. "La verdad detrás de sus ojos" (p/2)

Lenta y pesadamente comenzaste a abrir tus ojos, para que luego de un momento, se acostumbraran a la claridad y comenzaran a enfocar tu entorno. En un comienzo veías una gran mancha frente a tus ojos, pero con el correr de los segundos esta mancha fue tomando forma hasta convertirse en un techo. Un techo que conocías muy bien.

Te encontrabas algo confundida, no lograbas recordar claramente que había pasado ni porque estabas en tu cuarto del cuartel general. Habías estado en una expedición y… de repente una serie de recuerdos vinieron a tu mente. Titanes atacándolos, devorando a tus subordinados, tu corriendo y luego… una capa ondulante…

Sin siquiera pensarlo intentaste sentarte en tu cama, pero todo tu cuerpo protesto por este repentino y brusco esfuerzo. Un intenso dolor te recorrió desde la punta de tus pies hasta tu cabeza obligándote a no moverte por unos momentos. No pudiste evitar soltar un gemido de dolor mientras cerrabas fuertemente tus ojos.

—¡( _Nombre_ )! —escuchaste decir por una voz que conocías muy bien—. ¡No te muevas o vas a hacerte más daño!

Abriste los ojos una vez que el dolor te abandono, permitiéndote ver el rostro de la castaña que te miraba preocupada.

—Hanji… —susurraste. Por alguna razón no pudiste hablar más alto por lo que decidiste aclarar tu garganta—. Hanji… ¿Q-Que… paso? —volviste a decir, pero esta vez mas alto.

Hanji cruzo sus brazos y frunció el ceño mirándote abatida.

—¿Realmente no lo recuerdas ( _Nombre_ )? —pregunto preocupada.

Tú la miraste dudosa y luego apartaste la vista para ver que una de tus manos… mejor dicho, todo tu brazo se encontraba vendado hasta arriba.

—Creo que… Preferiría olvidarlo… —respondiste sorprendida sin quitar la vista de tu brazo.

Hanji soltó un profundo suspiro y se acerco a ti para posar unas de sus manos en tu brazo sano. En su mirada podías notar la compasión y tristeza con la que te miraba.

—Si él no hubiese llegado a tiempo, tal vez tú no estaría hablando conmigo ahora… —señalo Hanji sin despegar los ojos de ti.

No pudiste evitar cerrar tu puño fuertemente.

 _Es verdad, el te había salvado._

Hanji noto tu repentino cambio por lo que decidió cambiar de tema, pero fuiste tú la que hablo primero.

—¿Por qué lo hizo? —exclamaste con la cabeza gacha—. ¡¿Por qué?! —gritaste esta vez mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de tus ojos.

Hanji no pudo sostener tu mirada llena de resentimiento y tristeza.

—( _Nombre_ ), yo sé que él no es de tu agrado… Pero…— intento decir la castaña pero tú la interrumpiste.

—¡¿Pero qué?! —gritaste nuevamente limpiándote con tu brazo sano las lagrimas—. ¡Hubiera preferido morir a ser salvada por el!

Hanji te miro sorprendida, porque sabía que hablabas en serio. Tu orgullo era demasiado como para olvidarte de tus decisiones ya tomadas. Lo odiabas, desde aquel día en el que tu hermano y Flagon habían muerto, habías odiado a Levi. No solo porque pensabas que él los había abandonado, sino porque ni siquiera fue capaz de explicarte las razones de porque lo hizo. Aunque… debías admitirlo, lo odiabas también por otro motivo… un motivo idiota a tu parecer, pero allí estaba, el porqué de que tu y Flagon habían discutido antes de iniciar la expedición que le daría la muerte.

Desde el primer día que habías visto llegar a Levi, el mismo sentimiento que sentías por Flagon lo sentiste por el pelinegro, pero era diferente… era más fuerte que incluso por el de tu propio novio. El recién llegado había capturado tu corazón sin siquiera hacer nada, fue como _amor a primera vista._ No debías permitirte esos sentimientos pero allí estaban, y cada día que pasaba crecían más y más, hasta el punto de que Flagon lo noto, haciéndolo el punto de conflicto entre ustedes. Lentamente tus sentimientos hacia Flagon habían sido reemplazados por los de Levi y te asustaba. ¿Cómo era posible? Tu amabas a tu novio más que nunca, hasta habían decidido casarse en un futuro, te había dado un anillo… te había dado todo, entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Levi había logrado robar tu corazón con solo una mirada?

 _Es simple, nunca habías amado a Flagon como decías._

¡No! ¡No era posible!

 _Si lo era… Flagon… Levi… ¿Quién era el verdadero amor de tu vida?_

Flagon me ama, no tengo dudas… Pero Levi, el…

 _¿El… Que?_

Yo… no se… no puedo…

No querías traicionar a Flagon, tu futuro esposo… pero Levi te volvía loca, te alteraba los sentidos… aunque no hablaras mucho con él, aunque no lo conocieras casi nada, allí estabas… en una lucha constante por saber a quién amabas mas.

Y ese era el verdadero motivo de tu odio y Flagon murió sin obtener una respuesta. ¿Y eso era bueno o malo? Ya no lo sabías, te encontrabas confundida, en un capullo de odio y amor por no saber determinar tus verdaderos sentimientos. Y aun era así, observabas en secreto a Levi pero lo repudiabas en cuanto pudieses ¿Quién te entendía?

Además, Levi jamás te había explicado él porque su equipo completo había muerto… Ese día de lluvia muchos habían perdido la vida, inclusive los amigos del pelinegro, Isabel y Farlan. Ellos eran tan fuertes, tú los habías visto luchar contra aquel titán el día anterior hacia casi cuatro años atrás, pero al día siguiente habían muerto junto a su equipo, al cual pertenecían tu hermano Sayram y Flagon. Y entonces fue que tu odio comenzó a aflorar, Levi debería haber estado allí… con el todos aun deberían estar vivos, pero no, había huido o al menos eso creías, después de todo era la explicación más razonable que encontrabas. No creías que la lluvia hubiese sido un obstáculo para él, no era tan tonto.

 _No querías deberle nada, no querías devolverle ningún favor._

Querías alejarlo la más posible de ti, y despreciarlo era la mejor forma que tenias. Aunque… aun así, esos sentimientos no desaparecían. Ahora el te había salvado, una parte de ti lo detestaba por eso, tal vez podrías estar junto a tu hermano y tu novio ahora, pero otra parte de ti no quería morir y quería agradecerle… abrazarlo y… tal vez hasta besarlo...

 _¿Besarlo?_

— _¿En que estas pensando?_ —dijiste para ti misma en un intento de reacomodar tus pensamientos—. _Lo odias…_ _Lo…_

Y en ese momento, las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar nuevamente y Hanji no entendía porque. Quiso tomarte y abrazarte pero no pudo, tal vez lo mejor sería dejarte sola. Si, sería lo mejor.

—( _Nombre_ ), debo irme por ahora… vendré mas tarde a ver como estas ¿Si? —afirmo la castaña acercándose hacia la puerta.

No podías hablar, tenias un nudo en la garganta, uno de esos que se tienen cuando estas por llorar como nunca. Solo asentiste con la cabeza y comenzaste a sollozar.

 **xxx**

Hanji cerró la puerta tras de sí, pero el llanto de ( _Nombre_ ) era demasiado fuerte como para no escucharlo.

—¿Lo has escuchado, verdad? —señalo Hanji aun con su mano agarrando fuertemente la manija de la puerta de madera.

El pelinegro se encontraba a un lado con una de sus típicas poses, brazos cruzados y una de sus piernas flexionadas. Tenía la cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados hasta el momento.

—Vamos, Erwin esta esperándonos —dijo firmemente Levi, abandonando su posición y mirando ahora fijamente a Hanji.

La castaña volvió su vista hacia la puerta y luego suspiro, volviéndose a Levi con una expresión compasiva.

—¿Te preocupa, verdad? Aun después de todo… —afirmó Hanji y comenzó a caminar.

Levi le siguió el paso, pero no antes de mirar fijamente la puerta del cuarto que te pertenecía.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola mis queridos lectores! ¿Cómo se encuentran? Excelente espero. Bueno, he leído los rewies y me he sentido contenta, de verdad muy contenta Es realmente muy lindo que les guste lo que escribo y que estén al pendiente de este fic. Lo aprecio muchísimo. Pero bueno, sin más rodeos, como prometí NUEVO mes, nuevo capítulo ¡Espero los disfruten como yo! ¡Nos leemos en 15 días!

 **Levi x Reader**. "La verdad detrás de sus ojos" (p/3)

Aun seguías sentada en tu cama observando el exterior desde tu ventana, hoy te había tocado ver un día de lluvia… Pero te traía malos recuerdos, así que apartaste la vista en cuanto las gotas comenzaron a chocar contra tu ventana.

Ya había pasado una semana de aquel incidente en el que por primera vez en tus cuatro años de capitana habías perdido a todo tu equipo. Te sentías agotada tanto físicamente como emocionalmente, no comías, tampoco salías de tu cuarto para nada… comenzabas a preocupar a los demás. Pero el hecho era que cada día te lamentabas el no haber protegido debidamente a aquellos que confiaron su vida en ti, pensabas en lo jóvenes que eran y en todo lo que no iban a poder hacer porque habían muerto.

 _Como tu hermano, como tu novio._

Miraste tu mano izquierda, en donde en tu dedo había una pequeña sortija plateada.

— _Esto representara el amor que siento por ti…_ —recordaste decir por Flagon quien te había entregado el anillo sin pensarlo.

—Flagon… —dijiste jugueteando con el anillo con tu otra mano—. …Tu me amabas realmente, pero yo…—

Te viste interrumpida por el sonido de un golpeteo del otro lado de la puerta. No estabas de humor como para hablar con alguien, pero pensaste que tal vez sería aquella chica llamada… ¿Petra? Si, ese era su nombre… Hanji la había mandado para cuidar de ti, aunque la realidad era que no la necesitabas, te encontrabas estable. Aun así, te gustaba charlar con ella, era muy dulce y en algún sentido te hacia recordar a ti en tus años de juventud. No era que estuvieses hecha un vejestorio, pero ya rondabas los veintiséis años, y no era lo mismo que cuando tenias quince y recién comenzabas en la legión.

 _Que nostálgico._

—¡Adelante! —casi gritaste, para ver la puerta abrirse y dejar ver a la joven Petra.

—¡Capitana ( _Nombre_ ), Buenos días! —te dijo con una sonrisa. Tu solo asentiste ante este dulce gesto.

—Petra… ya te he dicho que no es necesario que vengas, hoy es tu día libre… tendrías que aprovecharlo más…— confesaste seria pero amablemente.

La chica de ojos color miel te observo compasiva y luego se sentó en la silla que se ubicaba a un lado de tu cama.

—Sabe… no es tanto mi día libre, el capitán Levi hace que limpiemos todo el cuartel en un… — señalo para luego detenerse en seco, al parecer se había dado cuenta de que no era de tu total agrado escuchar su nombre. —Lo siento… es que… —

En ese momento, viste pena en su rostro antes de que agachara la cabeza en un gesto de arrepentimiento y se quedara en silencio. Te sentías algo compasiva por esa actitud, era típica de alguien que no hacía mucho que había comenzado en esta rama militar y no conocía bien los hechos relacionados contigo y con Levi.

—Sabes… Te daré un consejo— dijiste, para luego ver la expresión de confusión e intriga en el rostro de la cabellos claros—. Una vez que lo hayas mencionado, no te detengas a pensar en que lo has hecho, solo sigue hablando como si nada… así será más fácil…

Petra te observo mas confundida, pero luego de un momento, su expresión se relajo comprendiendo tus palabras, y asintió. Definitivamente, eras tú de más joven, tan dulce e inocente. Aun así, no había porque engañarse, _la niña no tan niña_ , tenía veinte años ya, aunque sus rasgos de adolescente dijeran lo contrario. Suspiraste ante esto, a ti la juventud parecía habérsete escapado por las manos… aunque "supuestamente" eras joven y bella, según la gran mayoría, pero te sentías extrañamente mayor, tal vez era el cansancio y el estar encerrada en tu cuarto. Si, posiblemente eso te estaba mortificando demasiado.

Observaste nuevamente hacia la ventana, la lluvia parecía más intensa que antes… y luego pensaste ¿Debería volver a empezar? ¿Debería olvidarme de todo aquel resentimiento acumulado hacia Levi?

— _No lo sé…—_ susurraste bajo pero audible, ya que Petra si logro escucharte.

—¿Cómo? —pregunto curiosa la joven, haciendo que te volvieras a verla.

—No, nada…—respondiste con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Pero no de felicidad sino de preocupación—. …nada…— repetiste ahora tocando nuevamente le anillo que descansaba en tu dedo.

Sin entender, Petra solo te observo en un silencio que duro poco.

—Capitana… —le oíste decir, por lo que tu concentración se dirigió hacia ella—. Me… gustaría que esta noche bajase… bajase a comer con nosotras… —concluyo Petra tímidamente.

Pestañaste varias veces, sorprendida, ante la petición que acabaste de escuchar segundos atrás ¿A comer con ellas? Se te hizo algo raro pensar en salir de tu cuarto, después de todo hacia una semana que estabas postrada en cama y al único lugar al que ibas era a tu propio baño, por, motivos obvios. ¿Era momento de _salir_?

 _Era verdad. El también bajaría a comer._

No querías verle la cara, tan solo, no querías verlo. Pero allí estaba Petra, mirándote dulcemente a la espera de un gran _si_ de tu parte. Debías comportarte como una adulta, después de todo, eso eras. Pero tu orgullo te ganaba muchas de las batallas.

—Petra… sabes que no me siento muy bien… y —señalaste para detenerte luego de observar la esperanzada mirada que Petra tenía en su rostro, algo que te conmovió aun mas.

Sabias que ella deseaba con fervor que salieras de ese cuarto. Te lo afirmaba cada vez que venía a visitarte y tú siempre tratabas de evadir el tema, pero ahora, no podías hacerlo.

— _Diablos…_ —pensaste. Petra le había ganado la batalla a tu orgullo—. Solo por hoy… —concluiste esta vez, pero en voz alta.

Sabias que tu joven soldada estaba completamente feliz, debido a que te dedico una gran sonrisa por tu respuesta… pero, tú no lo estabas del todo…

 **xxx**

Caminabas pesadamente por los pasillos del cuartel debido a que tu pierna aun te dolía, por lo que tu andar era algo lento. Por su parte, Petra y Hanji se encontraban a un lado de ti charlando de cosas que no lograbas entender. De todos modos, estabas sumida en tus pensamientos y preocupaciones ¿Qué pasaba si lo veías? ¿Qué harías? Hanji te había dicho que lo ignoraras, pero no era tan fácil para ti. _Nada fácil_. La verdad era que muy en tu interior querías verlo pero tan solo contradecías a tu bonito orgullo.

Seguías tan sumida en tus pensamientos que no notaste que ya te encontrabas en tu destino: el comedor. Hanji y Petra se voltearon a verte.

—Está bien, si lo ves has de cuenta de que no está —afirmo Hanji al momento de que volvía a continuar el paso.

Petra te miro y luego asintió, siguiendo el mismo camino que Hanji. Lo mismo hiciste, pero con menor prisa. Segundos después, comenzaste a escuchar susurros a la vez que veías voltear a muchos de tus soldados. Era totalmente frustrante. A algunos le dirigías mirada duras de contener por lo que se volteaban temerosos, pero eran demasiados.

— _Ahora soy un tema de conversación…_ —pensaste mientras continuabas el paso.

Viste que Hanji y Petra se habían acomodado en una de las mesas del fondo y te apresuraste lo más que pudiste para sentarte lo más rápido posible. Por suerte, todo había salido sin percances. No lo habías visto aun.

Era extraño sentarse lejos de la mesa de los capitanes, pero tenías que acostumbrarte, después de todo, tú eras la que no quería sentarse allí junto a Levi. Y de más esta decir que tenías suerte de no estar sola en esto.

—Iré a buscar los platos —dijo Hanji finalmente.

Petra y tú asintieron y siguieron con la vista a la castaña hasta que se alejo lo suficiente y mezclo entre la multitud de soldados que estaban a la espera de su ración nocturna de comida. _Y fue cuando lo viste_. Tus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, para luego, apartar la vista bruscamente de aquel hombre, girándote en tu lugar hacia tu posición inicial.

—¿Sucede algo Capitana? —le oíste preguntar a Petra, pero ni te molestaste en responderle.

Allí estaba. Tan serio como siempre, esa seriedad que te atrajo desde un principio pero que ahora sentías que te molestaba ¿Cómo podía alguien siempre estar serio y nunca demostrar algún sentimiento claramente? ¿Era eso posible? Claro, el era un vivo ejemplo. Sentiste unos amplios deseos de abofetearlo fuertemente, aun sentías ese resentimiento porque te había salvado la vida. Y quería sacarlo de alguna forma. Comenzaste a apretar fuertemente tu mano sana, tanto que sentías el ardor que te provocaban tus dedos al ser clavados en la piel de tu misma palma.

—¿Capita…? —intento decir Petra al notar tu extraño comportamiento, pero tu repentina reacción la hizo sobresaltar.

Te levantaste bruscamente, dejando de lado tu adolorida pierna y golpeaste duramente la mesa con tu puño. Si algo eras se destacaba de ti, era tu fuerza. El sonido que lograste hacer, hizo que todo quedara en silencio y que tanto capitanes como soldados se voltearan a verte. Hanji se hizo paso entre la multitud para quedarse pasmada, y lo mismo hizo aquel al que le debías un favor por haberte salvado.

El te miro y tú lo miraste. Ambas miradas más intensas que el fuego eran el temor de muchos de los que estaban allí. Apretaste los dientes pensando en que era tarde para echarse para atrás.

 _Perdón Petra, perdón Hanji... pero no pude contenerme._

Tragaste saliva, para luego apretar más tu puño. Un claro gesto de que te encontrabas dominada por la ira acumulada.

—¿Quien mierdas te crees? —dijiste finalmente con ímpetu dirigiéndote al hombre culpable de tus pesares.

Levi frunció el ceño ante tu pregunta.

—No entiendo a que te refieres —Su tono de voz seguía tan frío y monótono como siempre, pero se podía denotar cierta molestia.

Su respuesta hizo que te molestaras aun más. Esto no iba a terminar nada bien.

—No te hagas el idiota, no funciona conmigo —casi gritaste—. ¿Por qué me salvaste la vida? —continuaste subiendo el tono un poco.

Hanji que estaba a un lado se acerco hacia ti preocupada.

—( _Nombre_ ), déjalo así… no sigas esto, cálmate… —te dijo la castaña inquietada.

Le dirigiste una mira dura, por lo que Hanji se aparto un poco.

 _Era demasiado tarde para detenerte._

Levi te observa desde su lugar, su mirada era seria y penetrante a la vez. Aunque a comparación de ti, el se veía totalmente calmado.

—No podía dejarte morir así —fue su inesperada respuesta, dejándote absorta por unos segundos.

Las cabezas de varios de los soldados se giraron para verte a ti. ¿Y ahora que ibas a decir? Lo había hecho por ti después de todo y ahora habías quedado como la mala. Sin embargo, estabas algo cegada por el resentimiento y cuando eso ocurre nada bueno sale.

—¡Me hubieras dejado de todos modos, hubiera preferido morir a ser salvada por alguien como tú…! —exclamaste molesta.

 _Cállate._

—¡Después de todo, sirves para abandonar personas! —continuaste sin reparo.

 _Cállate._

—…Como lo hiciste con tus dos amigos… —finalizaste.

Tu mente dejo de trabajar en ese instante. Era entendible que estando en tu situación dijeses lo que pensabas, pero esta vez te habías ido de la raya y lo sabías. Observaste con detenimiento a Levi que se encontraba en su lugar, y notaste que su mirada había cambiado. Un silencio tremendamente incomodo invadía el lugar.

 _Enojado. Como tú lo estas ahora… pero más._

Intentaste decir algo nuevamente pero decidiste callar. Ya habías metido suficiente el dedo en la llaga. Apretaste los dientes y entornaste tu mano en forma de puño y saliste del lugar, todos te siguieron con la mirada, inclusive Hanji y Petra que estaban atónitas por tus últimas palabras. Si alguien tenía que estar molesto, seguro no eras tú.

Míke, quien había estado escuchando con detenimiento todo, se acerco hacia Levi y poso una de sus manos en el hombro del pelinegro.

—Está bien, solo se dejo llevar… —señalo el rubio.

Levi se soltó del agarre de su compañero y se encamino en silencio hacia una de las puertas que se encontraba a un lado. Los soldados de menor rango se abrían paso a medida que el susodicho pasaba. Abrió la puerta y la cerro tras de sí con mucha fuerza, provocando un sobresalto por parte de todos.

 _Enojado no. Furioso._

Hanji se acerco hacia Míke y le dirigió una mirada turbada.

—No hay que entrometernos en esto, es su problema —señalo Míke sin despegar su vista de la puerta por donde Levi se había ido.

— _Su problema_ —pensó la castaña con tristeza—. ( _Nombre_ ) _…_


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola! He aquí otro capítulo más… Lamento no haber podido subirlo antes, es que ando muy ocupada últimamente preparando un cosplay (sí, soy cosplayer XD) Pero bueno, sin más vueltas, he aquí el capitulo cuatro! Disfrútenlo 3

P.D.: A partir del mes que viene comienzo a subir de a un capitulo, es que ando sin internet y voy a poder actualizar solo una vez por mes -.-

Pero de todos modos ¡Gracias por seguirme! Lo aprecio mucho 3

 **Levi x Reader**. "La verdad detrás de sus ojos" (p/4)

Cinco días habían pasado de aquel incidente en el comedor, el cual, por cierto, habías decidido olvidar, luego de haber reflexionado y retractado de la actitud negativa que habías impuesto. _Y más de lo que habías dicho_. Definitivamente, te habías pasado algo de la raya.

Sin embargo, acaso… _¿No se lo merecía?_ Después de todo tu hermano y tu novio también habían muerto en aquella misión y tú aun lo señalabas a él como el único culpable.

 _Y se había robado tu corazón, por eso, también lo odiabas ¿Acaso lo olvidabas?_

Ahora, algo confundida, soltaste un leve suspiro. Pensar en esa clase de cosas te daba dolor de cabeza, así que decidiste dejar tus cavilaciones a un lado, porque además de los dolores que pudieran provocarte, digamos que _ese_ no era el momento más indicado para eso.

Sentada a la vera de una gran mesa alargada, ojeaste con sigilo tú entorno; a cada lado había un líder de escuadrón y encabezando la mesa se encontraba, Erwin Smith, el relativamente nuevo comandante de La Legión de Reconocimiento.

 _Así es, te encontrabas en una nueva reunión de capitanes._

—Hoy, planearemos la próxima expedición que se llevara a cabo dentro de cuatro días. Nuestro objetivo nuevamente será alcanzar la ciudad de Shiganshina y encontrar una manera de tapar aquella brecha que se abrió a la fuerza por aquel titán del cual aún desconocemos todo paradero —señalo Erwin firmemente.

 _Aquel titán._

Recordabas aquel día, había ocurrido un año después de la muerte de tu hermano y aun no estabas totalmente recuperada emocionalmente. Cuando la noticia llego a ti, simplemente no podías creerlo. ¿Un titán que sobrepasara la muralla? Eso era totalmente ilógico e imposible. Además no solo eso, otro titán había roto la otra puerta con solo traspasarla a gran velocidad. Acorazado, el titán Acorazado y el titán Colosal. Esos eran los nombres que se les habían dado a aquellas malditas bestias.

—Lamentablemente, la última expedición que realizamos nos ha dado grandes bajas, al punto de que han muerto escuadrones completos… —continuo Erwin, y no pudiste evitar apretar los dientes ante el recuerdo—. Es por eso que, a cada líder se le re asignaran nuevos integrantes de equipo, y entre ellos estarán los nuevos reclutas que comenzaron hace dos semanas.

No pudiste evitar sentirte aun peor de lo que ya te encontrabas.

 _Gracias por recordármelo._

 **xxx**

Para tu suerte, una hora más tarde la reunión había sido dada por finalizada, pero el día no. Aun faltaba la re asignación de equipo. Era totalmente desalentador para ti volver a pensar en todas aquellas vidas perdidas, pero te habías prometido que esta vez no lo volverías a permitir, no volvería a morir nadie más que estuviese bajo tu mando. En ese momento, y por un segundo, por tu mente transcurrió la idea de que tal vez Petra fuese asignada a tu equipo.

Eso te tranquilizo un poco, porque después de todo, no estaría nada mal, confiabas en ella como ella confiaba en ti. Y últimamente, se habían vuelto muy cercanas… tanto que ya la veías como a la hermana menor que nunca tuviste.

Aun sumida en tus cavilaciones, te encontrabas bajando las escaleras, lenta y cuidadosamente, debido a que tus piernas aun se encontraban algo débiles, por lo que no había posibilidad de ir con más prisa… aun no te recuperabas completamente del fuerte golpe que el titán te había provocado.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —oíste decir desde detrás de ti. Te giraste con sorpresa para ver a tu comandante observándote sonriente.

—No, estoy bien… no se preocupe comandante —respondiste sin problema, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

El te miro y luego bajo hasta el escalón en que te encontrabas. Casi nunca lo tenías tan cerca como ahora, por lo que te pusiste algo nerviosa. Solías ser una persona seria, pero amable, siempre y cuando no habláramos de Levi, con el eras totalmente diferente. Pero Erwin, tu comandante, a él lo respetabas mucho, desde aquel día fatídico, que se acerco a ti para darte consuelo. El era alguien realmente digno de tu respeto.

—Sabes, no deberías cargar con la culpa… —dijo el hombre de cabello rubios provocando un sobresalto de tu parte—. … Cuando estábamos en la reunión, vi tu expresión y sé que te sientes culpable por tu equipo, pero piensa que ellos cumplieron con su trabajo y serán recordados por eso…— continuo diciendo mientras bajaban las escaleras.

Extrañada por aquellas palabras, no pudiese evitar luego quedarte pensante ¿Cumplieron con su trabajo realmente? Es verdad que tenían que dedicar sus corazones y su vida por la restauración de la humanidad, pero _¿Realmente habían contribuido sus vidas a algo?_

—Sé lo que piensas… que si realmente no murieron en vano…— continuo Erwin atrayendo toda tu atención nuevamente—. Pero… no fueron ni serán en vano, cuando descubramos la verdad detrás de los titanes, cuando logremos desterrarlos de este mundo serán reconocidos como los héroes que fueron y son…—concluyo sin despegar los ojos de ti.

De repente y de alguna forma, sentiste que el peso que cargabas en tus hombros por aquellos soldados que habían muerto se hacía más leve con aquellas palabras. Realmente, el era alguien por el cual morirías dignamente porque sabias que él jamás se rendiría y lucharía por encontrar una respuesta a todas las dudas encerradas entre murallas… y así ni la muerte de los demás, ni la tuya (si sucedida en algún momento) serian en vano.

Pero… _"—…cuando logremos desterrarlos de este mundo..."_ ¿Podía ser eso posible? Había algo que te decía que eso jamás iba a ser viable y que no era más que una mera utopía de tu superior…

 _Un mundo sin titanes ¿Podría ser verdad?_

Sacudiste la cabeza despejándote de esos pensamientos y te enfocaste en lo único que importaba por el momento y parecía ser una verdadera utopía, _bajar las escaleras._

— _Jamás me dejare golpear por un titán otra vez…—_ pensaste mientras descendías ahora en silencio junto a tu superior.

 **xxx**

La noche ya había caído y te encontrabas nuevamente en tu cuarto, despojándote de tu uniforme, y lista para darte una ducha de " _relajación"_ , como tu solías llamarlas. De tu pequeño closet cogiste una toalla, algo de ropa interior y te dirigiste a tu baño. El ser líder de un escuadrón también tenía sus ventajas después de todo y el tener un baño propio era realmente una de esas.

El agua se escurría por todo tu cuerpo y con ella se iban también tus preocupaciones y ansiedades. Había sido un día largo y te encontrabas algo cansada. Lamentablemente, mañana seria un día aun más largo ya que tenías que entrenar y adaptar a ti a tu nuevo equipo…

 _Nuevo equipo._

Recordar aquello, trajo consigo – _inevitablemente-_ el recuerdo de las palabras que Petra te había dicho horas atrás durante la reasignación de equipos. Algo que provoco en aquel entonces, que te volvieras a tu cuarto algo… _molesta_.

— _Realmente quería estar en su escuadrón Capitana, pero he sido seleccionada para el del Capitán… Levi…—_

No pudiste evitar realizar una mueca de disgusto ante esta noticia, aunque inmediatamente la cambiaste por una de tus sonrisas fingidas. Te había hecho recordar cosas que preferías olvidar.

— _No te preocupes…_ —confesaste entre dientes como respuesta, mientras que Petra te observaba con preocupación.

—… no te preocupes… —repetiste para ti mientras dejabas que las pequeñas gotas de agua golpearan contra tu piel, para luego descender como era debido.

Minutos después, te encontrabas vistiéndote con tus ropas para irte a dormir de una vez por todas, cuando alguien golpeo a tu puerta. Te giraste expectante ante esto ¿A quién se le ocurría molestarte a esta hora? Observaste la puerta por algunos segundos más, pero finalmente te decidiste por ir a abrirla. Pensaste que tal vez podrían llegar a ser Petra o Hanji, después de todo eran tus amigas más cercanas y quienes recurrían a ti siempre, sin importar la hora o el lugar.

 _Pero no se trataba de ninguna de ellas._

Te quedaste inmóvil al descubrir de quien se trataba. Tu mano, que agarraba ligeramente la manija de la puerta procedió a apretarla con más fuerza.

—No deberías abrir la puerta con tanta confianza —señalo el pelinegro de mirada peligrosa, mientras tú fruncías el ceño por la repentina e indeseable visita.

Finalmente, cuando tu mente termino de asimilar la situación atinaste a cerrar la puerta, pero él fue más rápido que tu y la detuvo con una de sus manos.

 _Predecible. No por algo lo llamaban el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad._

Volviste a abrir la puerta para verlo mejor y le dirigiste una mirada mortal. A veces deseabas haber nacido con más altura, para que en momentos así pudieras mirarlo de reojo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —exclamaste secamente en un impulso. Levi podía notar en tu tono de voz lo molesta que comenzaste a ponerte. Y en efecto era así.

 _¿No habías aprendido nada de la última vez?_

—Tenemos que hablar —respondió con voz firme y segura. Su mano aun impedía que cerraras la puerta.

Frunciste el ceño aun más que antes ¿El quería hablar contigo? Después de lo que le habías dicho aquellas vez en el comedor, ¿Quería hablar contigo? Al parecer, haber desaparecido de tu vista le había dado el tiempo de decidir qué hacer con respecto a ti. Pero realmente aun no deseabas hablar con él, porque las cosas podían empeorar aun más entre ustedes, ya que tu actitud altanera, _que aun no controlabas_ , reaparecía cuando Levi estaba frente a ti.

 _Comenzabas a pensar que estabas loca._

—No me jodas… No hay nada que tengamos que hablar tú y yo… —confesaste bruscamente, desviando la mirada al momento.

 _Ahí estaba esa actitud nuevamente._

En eso, lo escuchaste gruñir por lo bajo lo que hizo que volvieras tu mirada hacia él.

—Tú no me jodas —advirtió con enfado, logrando un respingo de tu parte.

Segundos después, tu cerebro pareció recibir una descarga eléctrica al momento de sentir un empujón seguido de un fuerte agarre a una de tus muñecas, contra lo que era una de las paredes de tu cuarto. Todo había ocurrido tan rápido que no pudiste reaccionar a tiempo.

—Abre los ojos —ordeno una voz firme y masculina.

Te encontrabas con los ojos cerrados debido al fuerte golpe que te habías dado segundos antes contra la dura pared, además de por no querer ver en la situación en que te encontrabas.

 _Joder._

Tus pupilas se encontraron directamente con la fría mirada de él. El Corporal Levi se hallaba frente ti, aprisionándote con sus dos manos; una a un lado de tu cabeza y la otra apretándote la muñeca. Tu mente comenzó a procesar la situación pasados unos segundos, que aparentaron ser lentos para tu mente cuando en realidad fueron más rápidos que un suspiro.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —exclamaste con seguridad, que poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo al sentir el aura oscura que provenía de Levi; en ese momento pensaste que quizás él se encontraba aún más enojado que tú. Te estremeciste un poco ante esto.

Su sólido agarre y su cercanía empezaba a molestarte de sobremanera, por eso mismo, intentaste liberarte de su recia mano sacudiendo tu brazos con todas tus fuerzas, siendo detenida rápidamente por él, evitándote así cualquier propósito tuyo de escapar. Era demasiado fuerte. Incluso, te atrevías a confesar que más que tu.

—¡S-suéltame! —jadeaste por lo bajo en un último intento para quitártelo de enfrente, pero Levi estaba tan plantado como una roca—. ¡L-Levi!

—Tch —soltó mientras te miraba fijamente. Sus orbes azules eran realmente hermosos, pero también muy peligrosos. Las cosas no iban a terminar bien. —Sabes una cosa ( _Nombre)_ , me irritas mucho.

Tragaste saliva ante esto. Habías visto a Levi de esta manera antes, pero hasta entonces, nunca lo habías tenido tan cerca y comenzaba a asustarte de cierta forma. Parecía que su paciencia había llegado a su límite.

 _Como aquella vez. Ahora todo te volvía._

—Suéltame… —volviste a decir pero en un tono más calmado, aunque lo único que conseguiste fue que Levi empleara más fuerza en su agarre contra ti.

Apretaste los labios y los dientes ante esto. No te gustaba sentirte tan vulnerable y menos frente a él, pero no había nada que pudieses hacer. Estabas totalmente en desventaja.

—¿Qué es lo que quie…? —continuaste, pero su voz firme te interrumpió.

—¿Qué es lo que quiero? —te susurro desde su lugar, muy cerca. Ahora podías volver a percibir el tono de molestia en su voz y eso no era para nada bueno—. Quiero que me expliques cuál es _tu_ problema.

Tu corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza de la habitual. ¿Qué le explicaras? ¿Qué ibas a decirle en un momento así? Te encontrabas bajo presión y las palabras te abandonaban a medida en que pensabas una excusa. No podías decirle toda la verdad, una parte tal vez pero la otra… jamás, eso sería degradante para ti. Lo habías acusado, denigrado… y ahora, ¿ibas a decirle que la verdad era que lo querías? ¿Que todo había sido en cierta forma, consecuencia de tus estúpidos sentimientos? No, imposible; Pero… ¿Qué pasaría si te quedabas callada? No tenías opciones, tenias que abandonar ese maldito orgullo que tenias, aquel que no te permitía confesarte ante él. Tenias que declarárselo. Además, se lo debías… le debías una explicación de porque habías explotado así…

—Yo… —dijiste finalmente, desviando tu mirada y sintiendo como un nudo se formaba en tu garganta.

Levi seguía con su mirada clavada en ti pero la expresión de enojo en su rostro comenzaba a desvanecerse, para pasar a ser la misma mirada seria que solía tener regularmente.

—Es solo que… —continuaste cómo pudiste, y en eso, sentías como las lágrimas amenazaban con escaparse de tus ojos.

 _Genial._ A pesar de ser y verte tan dura, solo era tu exterior. Por dentro eras totalmente sensible. No querías llorar y menos frente a él, para ti era una señal de debilidad, pero estabas abatida. Ya no podías callar, y tal vez este era el momento de que aun inconscientemente estabas buscando.

— _¿Mi problema…?_ —Te preguntaste mientras sentías como las lágrimas bajaban por tus mejillas y algunas hasta seguían el recorrido por todo tu cuello. Querías ver a Levi a los ojos pero no podías, mientras más pensabas en el, más lágrimas salían—. _…son mis sentimientos hacia ti…_.

Mientras seguías callada y hundida en tus pensamientos, sentiste el suave roce de los dedos de una mano acariciar tu mejilla. Giraste tu cabeza sorprendida para encontrarte directamente con la mirada de Levi. Pero esta vez, no era una mirada fría como las otras, era diferente… se veía como si fuese… ¿ _Cálida?_

Las lágrimas cesaron, pero tu corazón comenzó a palpitar fuertemente al mismo tiempo que un sonroso adornaba tus mejillas.

Notaste que la presión que Levi ejercía sobre tu muñeca izquierda comenzaba a desaparecer. Lentamente él se alejo, dejándote finalmente libre de toda prisión y se dirigió sin vacilar hacia la puerta. Tu solo te quedaste en tu lugar, siguiéndolo con la mirada turbada. Te limpiaste las pocas lágrimas que cubrían tu rostro y lo viste mejor.

—Espera… —señalaste con algún de dificultad, y viendo que él se alejaba sin decir nada siquiera.

Levi estaba de espaldas a ti y para nada se giro a verte.

—Deberías descansar —dijo al momento, para luego cruzar la puerta y cerrarla tras de sí.

Tú te quedaste inmóvil, apoyada contra la fría pared, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar. Llevaste tu mano hacia la mejilla que Levi te había acariciado, pero luego te cubriste con ambas manos el rostro y comenzaste a sollozar, dejándote caer lentamente, arrastrando tu espalda por la pared.

Estuviste a nada de confesarte. No lograbas creerlo. Pero de todos modos, aunque le manifestaras el porqué de todo ¿El sería capaz de perdonarte? ¿De perdonar todas tus humillaciones? Habías sido horrible con él, totalmente cruel… y no solo porque lo creyeras culpable, _tú_ también te creías a ti culpable, era solo porque querías esconder tus verdaderos sentimientos.

 _Y esa era una actitud cobarde de tu parte._

— _Perdóname…_ —confesaste con dolor, tendida en el suelo de tu cuarto, llorando sin consuelo.


End file.
